


痛！痛！痛！

by aumiles



Series: sometimes I hoped you really liked me but hadn’t said it out aloud [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 09:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16014836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aumiles/pseuds/aumiles
Summary: 一个接一个的梦魇碎片，等待台风来临的一整天，无照明的房间，略带潮味的床垫，溺死在高潮中的我，身体发肤，痛至骨髓。





	痛！痛！痛！

切得不够碎的洋葱 指尖纠缠的沾染味道  
持续行进的眩晕和跳痛  
高热般的虚度和谵妄  
融化中的硬质砂糖 阻在血管里的黄色油团  
亚热带雨后的死亡  
败给一只乌鸦的天空  
祭典后人潮中的找寻  
背后靠近的亲密和交托  
闭起眼辨析不同维的灰度 呼吸探测你的情绪  
冰箱里照顾不周的腐烂  
机轮在听觉阈值以下极大声地嘶吼  
暗自燥热的水滴预谋一场大爆炸  
烙刻后失真的过速时刻  
专属一人的镜头  
十分钟被黑匣记录的世纪空难  
数量过多的枕头和水槽 争吵后的哭泣 逃遁和避难  
四人份或者七人集体的默认  
提前庆祝的全然无意义  
国王的信使们在灭绝后的大地上奔走  
造好的巴比伦塔无人占领  
蓝白气球下的潘趣酒拥抱粉色毒气  
大粒珍珠装饰的巴洛克面罩铜锈瞬间绽出

词语撞上冰山沉没 话太多的没话可说  
刀刃插得过深 拔出也带血红  
爆裂的情绪沉闷结为搏动的癞痕 汗水流过都遇坎坷  
防卫遇到空气变硬然后瞬间破碎  
沙塔斜度已至高危 好心轻松推倒  
没人在意摊牌时用的譬喻是否恰当 哪只魔鬼正在交易和说话  
再不踏入的门 钥匙扭断也无妨 念想早就成恨得心痒  
失去光彩的瞳色 世界倾覆 起火原因是焚烧旅行合照  
残留体温的双重薄荷 这个秋冬的唇膏无故滞销  
不会光的灯 写不出的评论 停不下来的确认

过熟少年 泳池里的50米赛 夏秋之交的煎熬  
冰冻起的伤口长出粉色嫩芽 新生般的知觉  
出沼泽地 淋湿的雨衣 离开主人的小东西  
滞留安全岛等待原谅的你

**Author's Note:**

> 理论上存在一种完美的幸福可能性：相信心中的不可摧毁性，但不去追求它。--- 卡夫卡 《随笔》
> 
> 给石榴，现在的一切心里事都想和你分享，听到你的反馈，还有那远未能说出的告白与呈现。
> 
> 11.15 更新


End file.
